Rocketing Saffron!
This is the seventh episode of the second season of Zach's Kanto Journey. Plot Zach and Kevin are walking through the gates towards Saffron City, Bulbasaur between them. Kevin: You know, Saffron City is the largest city in Kanto. Zach: Yeah, even bigger than Celadon! I can't wait to take on the gym! They're still talking when they go through the gates, and see nobody in the streets. A piece of paper flies through the air. Zach: Er... Where is everybody? Kevin: I... Don't know. I guess it's because of whatever happened that caused the police to block the city off. Bulbasaur: Bulba bulba... Zach: Yeah... I don't have a good feeling either. A voice is heard, echoing from a megaphone. It's recognized as Officer Jenny's. Jenny: Saffron City is now of lockdown again! If anybody is left, we apologize for the inconvenience that you were unable to reach the exits fast enough. Kevin: ...What? But we were let in! Zach, we're stuck in a ghost town! Voice: No... You're not. Zach: Who's there!? Zach turns his gaze to the direction of the voice, where the Shadowy Girl is standing. Zach: You again! Bulbasaur: Bulba!!! Girl: You can still get out. Just let my Hypno take you. Zach: No! We're sick of letting you trick us into teleporting! The girl's voice turns ice cold, and echoes. Girl: You are making a huge mistake, Zachary Willsone. A huge mistake. The girl vanishes, and a boy walks up to Zach. Boy: Well well well, if it isn't third place. Zach: Who... David. David: Surprised? You shouldn't be. I'M gonna be the hero of Saffron, and destroy Team Rocket once and for all! Kevin: Team Rocket!? They're here!? David: Duh! Why else would the city be in lock down? The Elite Four is busy dealing with something to do with Cinnabar, so I get to become the total hero! Kevin: Yeah right! I could beat you in my sleep! David: Please. I'm more powerful than you and third place combined. What'd the egg end up hatching into anyways? Kevin: ......A Magikarp. David: ...Now I'm glad I didn't win! A MAGIKARP?! PATHETIC! David begins laughing hysterically, Zach: If you're so sure you're more powerful, let's have a battle! David: Yeah right. I'm just way too strong for you fools. See ya later. David walks away. Zach: Young kids these days. So immature. Kevin glares at him. Zach: Er... Besides you, Kevin. Kevin: Thanks. Bulbasaur: Bulba. Zach: Let's see... If I were Team Rocket, I would... Make base in the gym! Kevin: Let's go! Zach and Kevin run, Bulbasaur right at their heels, until they arrive at the gym. Zach: ...It's kind of... Demolished. Kevin: Yeah... Hey, the sign was spraypainted! The sign reads "This city belongs to Team Rocket now! And to prove it, the gym has been destroyed!" Zach: Those jerks! They destroyed the gym! Now I can't get my badge! Kevin: ...Really Zach? THAT'S what you're thinking about? Zach: Well I want my badge. But we do need to figure out where they could be. ...Is that a gym? Zach looks at a smaller building beside the demolished gym. He and Kevin approach the sign, and read it. The sign reads "Fighting Dojo. Former Gym of Saffron City. HONE YOUR SKILLS IN NEW WAYS!". Kevin: ...Interesting. Sounds like a place where a base would be made to me! Suddenly four cannon barrels are seen through the windows, and a deep voice bellows. Voice: FIREEEEE! The cannons fire, and they all shoot three Pokeballs. Zach: Cannon Pokeballs?! Kevin: This is so messed up! Out of all the Pokeballs come twelve Arbok. Arbok: Arrrbokka! Kevin: Aaaah! Go, Drowzee! Kevin flings a Pokeball at the ground, and Magikarp pops out. Magikarp: Magi Magi! Kevin: I meant to use Drowzee!!! An Arbok uses Poison Tail on Magikarp, and slams it into the gym's outer wall. Kevin: Magikarp! Magikarp glows a dark blue, and begins growing. Kevin: YES! I'LL FINALLY GET A GYARADOS! Suddenly an Everstone is blasted out of one of the cannons, and it hits Magikarp, stopping its evolution and knocking it out. Kevin: ...Really!? Return! Kevin returns his Magikarp, and sends out his Pidgey and Drowzee. Zach: Let's go, Haunter! Zach throws his Pokeball, and Haunter emerges. Haunter almost immediately flies at one of the Arbok, and hits it with a Shadow Claw, knocking it out with surprise. Zach: Nice job Haunter! Bulbasaur, Leech Seed! Bulbasaur launches several seeds at the Arbok, and five of them fall down, their health points being drained rapidly. Kevin: Drowzee, use Psybeam! Drowzee blasts three of them at once, knocking them all out after a few seconds. Kevin: Now, Pidgey, use- The last Arbok jumps at Pidgey, and uses Crunch, which begins to crush Pidgey in its jaws. Kevin: PIDGEEEY! Pidgey suddenly glows a dark blue, and grows larger, with larger wings and feet, and becomes a large Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto: PIDGEOTTOOO! Pidgeotto easily busts of out Arbok's jaws, and uses Steel Wing, knocking Arbok out instantly. To Be Continued In The Next Episode! Category:Episodes